


provocation.

by deviltrigger



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Gun Kink, Inappropriate Use of Guns, Kinktober 2020, Object Penetration, Weapons Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviltrigger/pseuds/deviltrigger
Summary: Pushing the Vagabond's buttons can be fun... sometimes.25.Bondage||Gunplay|| Inflationkinktober 2020 prompt list
Relationships: Ryan Haywood/Reader, Ryan Haywood/You
Kudos: 24





	provocation.

"I told you I wasn't playing around tonight."

Sure, he may have warned you, but that didn't guarantee that you listened in the first place.

Honestly, you were too preoccupied trying to get him worked up that you didn't even notice the tick in his jaw. It probably wouldn't have stopped you, but it would have given you an idea of his type of mood. Though, you honestly doubted that anything would have prepared you for what he had in mind.

As you were rocking your hips against the front of his pants with your face pressed and panting at his neck, he'd taken the opportunity to grip the sides of your arms. Hauling you up and off of his lap so firmly, you were sure there were going to be bruises of his fingers later on. In retaliation, you pouted after he yanked you away from his neck.

Ryan was quick to change that: sliding one hand into your hair to grip the roots while his other hand slid around, squishing your cheeks between his thumb and first two fingers. Manually forcing your expression to change while he looked down at you and laughed. Before you had time to try and squirm, he took his time in making you stand and awkwardly fumble backward, unable to look away with his tight hold on your face.

"Are you going to behave?"

That final question had you whining softly in your throat, tempted to try and move again despite your limitations. Having settled on gripping the wrist of the hand holding you in place while you practically scowled in response. As tempting as the offer was, your curiosity was getting the better of you. Wondering just how far things would go if you gave the Vagabond free rein. So, with a shake of your head, you'd decided that you weren't in the mood to behave. Not when you’d just got a taste of what he had to offer in the heat of the moment.

Straining to stand on the tips of your toes, you tilted forward just enough to meet him halfway in a rough kiss. Sealing the deal with a clash of flesh and teeth.

"I trust you." You whispered after the kiss had ended.

The Vagabond flashed a toothy grin despite the mussed makeup smearing in a way that made him look as wild and piercing as his eyes.

"I think I might make you regret that soon enough."

From there, he'd ordered you to undress and stand still where you stood while he walked over to a set of hidden drawers. Producing a set of straps and a fucking **gun**. Seeing the dark metal shine in the light made you nervous but not enough to want to bolt. Instead, you simply began to quiver where you stood while you waited for what was next to come.

The straps seemed to be first on the menu. The first set he put on you began as a collar that had a long strap that went down the length of your back: ending in a pair of straps that wrapped around the top of your thighs, connected to cuffs that could slide up and down at will. Though, that didn't mean it was comfortable. Once he'd finished buckling each strap and had your wrists cuffed properly, you tried moving your arms only to feel your muscles strain from the awkward angles when you reached the ends. Shortly after you relaxed, the strain diminished, and you watched him step back to admire his work.

You should have known better.

Watching him hold the gun so naturally made your stomach turn with both anxiety and twisted arousal. You'd never mentioned that weapon play turned you on, never dared to say that guns were your personal favorite either. Of course, he would be the one to figure you out without you even realizing it.

Despite the gnawing urge to hide your excitement, the jingle of the straps and buckles around your thighs after you squeezed them was an easy giveaway. One that resulted in those paint-smeared lips quirking with amusement.

"Ry--"

He was quick to cut you off with a firm look. "Repeat your safe word for me."

"I, uh..." It took you a few moments of slow blinking for his words to finally sink in. After they had, your fingers twitched behind you. You wondered whether you should give in to your desires or back out while you still had the chance. Even though a part of you always worried someone would take it too far, he'd at least asked for a reminder of your safe word beforehand. That helped ease your worries a tad... enough to get you to tell him your safe word with a smile anyway. 

He wasted no time after confirming it with you. Moving forward at a speed you'd only seen him use in the field, he advanced on you with the gun in hand and pressed it between your legs. Using the front sight to dig and rub into your sensitive clit causing you to grunt and squirm in place. Not relenting in rubbing the front sight up and down and around the aching button, his free hand reached around to grip and yank the strap along your back, holding you in place so you had little room to move. The sharp point of the gunmetal then moved to stroke down the length of your slit over and over as he watched you writhe each time.

Just as your breathing turned into a steady pant, Ryan’s fingers moved up to grip your face again; this time, his touch was less firm and more encouraging.

“Open up."

Taking a few moments to oblige him, you weren't surprised that he shoved the pistol in shortly after.

"Make sure and get it nice and wet for me." Pausing while tilting the muzzle over the tip of your tongue, he laughed softly. "Don't worry. I cleaned it beforehand."

At least you didn't have to worry about getting some stranger's blood on your tongue. Still, the brief thought of the gun going off while inside your mouth was... sickening to say the least. Yet, the danger of it also played a part in making the encounter thrilling. Knowing that you were willingly putting your life in his hands, especially when you knew just what he was capable of by himself. So, without another thought, you found yourself encouraging the slide of the barrel along with your tongue. You didn’t stop until the guard protecting the trigger lightly clicked against your teeth. 

Watching the Vagabond’s eyes dilate from the rush of arousal and adrenaline gave you an urge to get lost in those bright eyes… A small part of you wondered if this is what those that fell by his hand felt during their last moments. 

Thankfully, before you could tumble down that rabbit hole, he was pulling you back to the surface with an audible ‘pop.’ It seems he thought that you’d sufficiently lubricated the gun enough. He’d taken it upon himself to remove the barrel from your mouth and place it back against your slit. This time though, the glide along the length of your entrance was more accessible than before. So much so when the front sight moved to press and separate your lower lips till it the cold metal pressed, stretched, and burned its way inside of you. 

The feeling of finally having the gun - _his _gun - inside of you was unlike anything you’d ever experienced. Cold metal splitting you open in a way that had you simultaneously rutting yourself against it and grunting from the pain. Despite the weapon not being manufactured for such use, you were whining and aching to have it slide in just a bit further. Almost like you would have had it been a regular sex toy he was teasing you with at the moment.__

____

____

Amid your slow-burning pleasure, there seemed to be something stirring within Ryan as well. His eyes had never left your form since he’d returned with the materials.

“C-Can I?” 

The sudden interruption caused him to pause and glance upward to meet your gaze.

“Can you what?” 

As you grit your teeth, you also attempted to spread your legs and sink the barrel in a little further. Just enough to give you the amount of stimulation you’d need to finish yourself off. 

“Ugh, Ryan--” Whining at him in a soft tone to try and sweeten him up. “Can I come? Pretty please? I bet it’d be fun to see your gun all pretty and wet~ wouldn’t it?” 

Tilting his head ever so slightly to the side: the dilating of his pupils made it seem as if his eyes were as dark as the makeup surrounding the majority of his face, giving him a frightening appearance. To no surprise, however, that only succeeded in turning you on further. Your set of wide hips and thick thighs twitched and clenched around the weapon and hand holding it. 

Just before you could grind your way to completion, the cruel man dared to laugh at you after unceremoniously removing the object from you altogether. The abrupt end of your pleasure and kink exploration made had you so frustrated you nearly burst into tears.

“With an attitude as bad yours, did you honestly think I was going to let you come tonight?” 

Oh, he was so _cruel _…__

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I am writing this list in a randomized order given I always fall off the wagon after the tenth or so prompt. Figured that might help spice things up. Blech, it's been years since I've written anything and even this took me some time to finish. Still, I'm kinda happy that I managed to actually sorta finish something. Even if it's on a bit of a hanger like that, but oh well. Progress is progress. ~~That's what I try to keep telling myself.~~
> 
> Any kudos, comment, etc. is appreciated and thank you for taking the time to read my work! Also, please make sure to be safe when practicing kinks and do not re-enact anything above for the safety of you and others.


End file.
